Coast of Echoes
Horde forces land on the Coast of Echoes with Garrosh Hellscream leading them. The coast where Horde landed came to be known as Garrosh's Landing. He built a small base to start the basic operations. The Tuskarr village of Pal'ea was beside them. On day suddenly a strange mist engulfed the coast. Many orcs and tauren died and tuskarr as well. As the threat was not visible, Garrosh Hellscream declared the coast as unsafe and ordered the Horde forces to move inland and suggested the Tuskarr to do the same. With much reluctance Tuskarr left their village of Pal'ea and moved inland. A tuskarr named Waltor was not going to let the Kvaldir have their success, so he salvaged the relics of tuskarr ancestors. Then he went to Hellscream to secure his aid. To their mutual benefit, Garrosh agreed to send some orcs with Waltor. Waltor with the orcs burned the Kvaldir ships and killed one of the most notorious Kvaldir, Orabus the Helmsman. Into the Mist The Horde sailed to Northrend with supplies and soldiers and landed at a place now called as Garrosh's Landing. To the south of Garrosh's Landing was the tuskarr village of Pal'ea. As some days passed, Garrosh's Landing and Pal'ea was engulfed by a strange mist. Garrosh Hellscream declared the coast unsafe and ordered all the Horde forces to move inland. The tuskarr also did the same. This strange mist was the most powerful weapon of the Kvaldir. They stormed the coast after the mist had done its work. They murdered the ones who had yet not left the coast and plundered the coast and carried it to their ships. Waltor was one of the many tuskarr who had moved inland. But Waltor was not going to let any Kvaldir take away the ancient possessions of the tuskarr. So secretly he ventured into the mist with few tuskarr so as to not attract much attention. When Waltor arrived at his village of Pal'ea he was struck by sadness when he saw the current state of his village. Farms burned, houses destroyed and corpses of his fellow tuskarr who had been unfortunate to be there when the mist engulfed Pal'ea. But Waltor was no fool. He knew that was not the moment to go on an idiotic quest for vengeance. He would need the support of the Horde who had just arrived in Northrend. So with his fellow companions they salvaged as many relics as they could and returned. Burning Kvaldir ships Waltor went to the newly constructed Warsong Hold and requested Garrosh Hellscream, the leader of the Horde forces to aid in removing the Kvaldir from the village of Pal'ea and Garrosh's Landing. Hellscream spared Waltor few soldiers as many of the forces were engaged in a battle with Scourge and Nerubians. Waltor returned to his current place of survivors with the few soldiers. He explained them that Kvaldir raid villages and escape with their ships. Hence, they must first destroy the ships. Waltor explained to the Horde troops that Tuskarr magic was similar to the orc's shamanism and they can use the elements to help them. Waltor handed a tuskarr torch to all the Horde men and asked them to enter the mist and swiftly burn all the ships. The main ships were The Serpent's Maw, The Kur Drakkar, Bor's Hammer and Bor's Anvil. Horde soldiers entered the mist and burned all the ships with stealth and escaped before the Kvaldir even realised what was happening. Horn of the Ancient Mariner Waltor was very happy when he heard that the Kvaldir ships were burned. He thanked the Horde and asked them to listen to a tale. Waltor described the story of how his village was destroyed. There was a Kvaldir lieutenant known as Orabus who led the attacks against Pal'ea and oversaw the destruction of their village. After that was done, Orabus disappeared never to be seen by anyone. There is a legend that Orabus gifted a horn to one of the Kvaldir mistreaver. Whenever a need shall arise, the mistreaver just has to sound the horn and Orabus will return from the mists to end the threat. Waltor knew that leaderless, the Kvaldir would surely be defeated. Orabus had to die. So he assigned the Horde soldiers to steal the Horn of the Ancient Mariner and bring it to Waltor. Again the Horde soldiers were successful in their quest and delivered the horn to Waltor. Orabus the Helmsman Waltor led the Horde soldiers to the mist with Horn of the Ancient Mariner in his hands. Waltor when reached his village sounded the horn. Mysteriously a form seemed to appear from the mists. And thus, Orabus the Helmsman appeared before Waltor. It was due to cunning of Waltor that he survived, for he had stationed archers at a distance and guarded the front and put spears at the back. Waltor taunted Orabus, which resulted in Orabus' distraction. He made heavy attacks, but were repelled by the shields. Waltor signaled the archers to fire and spearmen to throw their spears. So with their combined might, Orabus the Helmsman was slain. Waltor retreated to his hold with his allies. He was expecting a rout of the Kvaldir in Pal'ea. But the Kvaldir were not scared, nor were they running from the shores into the sea. They were more angry and aggrassive than before. Waltor sighed realising that this conflict with the Kvaldir would last for some time. He relieved the Horde unit sent by Hellscream thanking them for all the help they had provided. Escaping the Mist When the Kvaldir attacked Garrosh's Landing, several had retreated and the remaining were slain by the Kvaldir. But somehow a young female tauren had been hidden from the eyes of Kvaldir. Mootoo was her name. She hid along with two other tauren in a hut. They were all scared of the mist creatures, so they could not find the courage to escape. A day came when an orc was on a secret mission entered the hut and spotted the tauren. Mootoo told the orc that they were scared to escape. She and the other tauren requested the orc to help them escape from the mist to their fathers. Mootoo was sure that her father still lived as she sensed his life spirit. The orc agreed and escorted the tauren to their families safely. On reaching her father, Elder Mootooo was happy to see her daughter returned and thanked the orc for his noble nature. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra